PlayStation (trademark) VR is known as hardware for providing a game experience (VR game) in a virtual space to a user (see Non-Patent Document 1). In PlayStation VR, the user can play a VR game by operating a player character or the like in the virtual space by using, for example, a controller that can be held in both hands. Technology for playing a VR game using a controller is also described in Patent Documents 1 and 2.